Danganronpa - The Exchange Class
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy knows that their are many other talented individuals around different parts of the world. So, they gathered a group of twenty talented individuals from around the world to be a part of the Exchange Class. What will happen when Grace Riley, a talentless individual is accepted into the all-so popular Academy and what will happen when Monokuma decides to use them?
1. 0: Prologue - Welcome Exchange Class I

**_So, a Danganronpa Fic, eh? This is exciting, especially since all the characters here were sent by some of my closest friends. I hope you guys enjoy what I have written :D_**

* * *

><p>She was no more that a high school girl, with an abnormal addiction to the world of assassins. All her life, she'd stare at the group of assassins as they would train, slashing their swords and firing their arrows. She'd wonder to herself if she could ever wear a black hood and chain armour, completing tasks that could bring the people of her small town justice and equality.<p>

Though she was never trained in the skills of a ninja, she knew how to grip a sword, she knew how to fire an arrow with accurate precision and she knew how to be stealthy. She'd learnt from observation, nothing else.

The day of the new year, she had received a letter to attend a special school; Hope's Peak Academy. The legend and glory of the exceedingly popular school was known all across the world, from the populated areas of Japan to the rural areas of Africa - everyone knew about it. She knew there had to be a reason to attend this school, as everyone in the school had a particular talent, whether they were an expert artist or a talented dancer.

**Ultimate Assassin.**

Her heart skipped a beat when she read those words. Ultimate Assassin. It meant that she was the best of all assassins. And with that knowledge, she felt privileged. She wanted to succeed, and she knew that attending Hope's Peak will grant her with great success.

Out of everything that could possibly go wrong, it was her parents that made it difficult for her. They had believed that their precious daughter had been studying in a library this whole time, instead of her tedious ways to watch from the shadows as the assassins would train within the hidden confinement of the cities underground.

Their immediate reaction was to punish their daughter for pursuing a talent that could be dangerous to her own life, but even they knew what pleasure and glory the students of Hope's Peak get. So, they agreed to let her go, but for the time being, she was restricted to the boundaries of her home.

The day had come, and she was rushed to the nearest airport to get flown over to the academy. She had been gifted with many items, such as a machete, bow and arrows and daggers, so she had all the equipment prepared for the day, though it was a hustle to get them on and off the plane due to their danger.

And like that, she had vanished from all of society.

No one had known where she had went after she had left the airport. Several reports have claimed to have seen her enter the gates of Hope's Peak Academy days after she had arrived, though the residents of the school had not seen her as of yet.

Not even the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, had known of her arrival, nor of her disappearance.

She was dead, that's what everyone was saying. She was killed by assassins, and her body was hidden deep under the earth. Her name, a barely recognisable one nowadays, still remained on a sword they had found located near the gates to the academy.

_Violet Kingston._

* * *

><p>Grace Riley wasn't known for any exceptional skill nor was she recognised as a heroic figure. She simply was another face in the crowd, another fish in the sea, another everyday person.<p>

But to find herself standing outside the grand building of Hope's Peak Academy certainly did shock her. Though, with the never ending twists and turns of her own luck, she kinda expected it. Instead, her uneasiness with replaced with acceptance.

"I am here," she said to herself, sounding out each word, as clearly as she could. "I am standing here, 'cause I was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy!" She wanted to believe that she had a talent, though all that she could remember which associated with her acceptance to Hope's Peak was Ultimate Lucky Student.

She had heard countless occasions, where every year, one person is selected from a lottery to be chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student though she had never imagined herself to be her. She'd believed that she'd have a better chance to make headlines than become a student at the famous Hope's Peak.

Though her confidence was rather surprising, her legs felt as if they'd been glued to the ground, forever holding her stance outside the academy. She wanted to move them, but the intimidation of the school's curriculum had daunted her from the beginning, and it still hadn't seemed to have worn off.

A strong part of her wanted to enter the school, to graduate and be granted with great success, though a small part of her screamed at her to leave and never come back. Yet, Grace knew she couldn't simply give up her position at the school simply because she 'was scared'. She knew that no one would ever give up an opportunity like this. Not in a million years.

It was at that moment that she had realised what she should be doing. She distinctively remembers that the letter she had received had given her an order. In a quick whisk of hands, Grace had pulled the letter out of her backpack, which had been strung across her shoulder, and was reading through the content once again.

'…it is advised that all freshman assemble at the gym for the welcoming ceremony at 9:30am.'

Instinct had taken over her, as she quickly dashed inside the main building, to get to the ceremony as fast as possible. As she opened the front door, she felt an overwhelming force, as if someone was pulling her away from her conscious.

Her mind went weak, as she stepped inside the building, add immediately the doors shut. Shd looking around for someone, whilst trying to keep her footing. But, as if it was on the grand stage of a large dance recital, getting all pumped for the finishing act, she had lost her footing…

…and had fallen down.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…ugh.

Where…am I?

I lift my head up and open my eyes, to see a blank blackboard facing back at me. Slightly uneasy, I look around a little more, slowly moving my neck to see some empty desks, similar to the one I am currently in. I take a glance at the windows, to find large metal plates bolted to the frame.

Wait, metal plates? I look closely at the metal, and especially at the bolts that had secured the position the slab was in. Just by looking at it, I could tell how thick it was, and by the amount of scratches carved into the metal, it was obvious that they aren't gonna be removed by hand.

Though, it was still very creepy. Especially since it changed this whole room's perspective to more cell-like. Now, I really wanna leave this room.

As an alternative, I look at the desk, to find a small paper note, decorated simply with the stamp of Hope's Peak, immediately reminding me of where I was supposed to be; the gym.

I begin to climb out of the desk when I catch a glance of the clock, and my heart drops into my stomach. 11:25am.

I'm late. Almost two hours late. Paranoid, I jump out of my seat, before snatching the note from the desk and quickly barging out of the room, and into the hallway.

The hallway was strangely odd. The ambiance was quite dark and gloomy, although there were coloured lights, adding to the eerie effect. It was definitely odd, especially since this should be Hope's Peak Academy rather than this prison-like building.

Fearing for what could happen if I stuck around, I made my way to the gym, when I passed a door where a lot of chatted was emitting from. I look at the door, before taking note of what the door led to; the exit.

The voices grew louder, and with that, rowdier. I set my hand on the handle, pressing my ear to the door, trying to decipher what the people on the other side were saying. Soon, it fell silent.

Not soon after, the door had swung away from me, and since I had set all my weight on the door, I fell straight on the ground in front of me, landing face first. I landed with a rather awkward sound that had been forced out of my system, causing a slight snicker from someone around me.

"Oh my! Someone please, help her up!" A girl had shouted, panicking slightly.

"I don't know, it's her own fault, she should pick herself up," a boy had countered in a soft mumble.

"Ugh, is that seriously what she looks like?" Another girl had grunted. A smacking sound came soon after, followed by an strained "Ow!".

"Stop being so critical! Let's just get her up off the floor," the first girl orders and that's when I feel two hands gripping either of my arms and hauling me up from the floor. As soon as I was up, I rub my forehead trying to get rid of my disorientated vision so I could take a look at everyone as soon as possible.

The blurriness came to a stop and I look directly into the eyes of a male with hazel eyes and brown shaggy hair, who had his arms folded and was looking at me, examining me closely.

"Well you certainly made good first impressions," he says, and a sly blush appears upon my cheeks. His serious face is unchanged, as I dust my clothes down, and that's when I take it what I was wearing; a white dress shirt with a black and white bow and a moss green skirt.

Compared to what he's wearing, casual black shirt and skinny jeans with a grey unzipped hoodie jumper, it looks like I'm a stuck up nerd compared to his 'I-don't-give-a-shit' appearance.

"Y-yeah, sorry," I apologise, and all traced of confidence I had beforehand, quickly disappeared with whatever head injury I sustained. His stance doesn't change, until he extends a hand, giving me a hard look.

"The name is Zane," he simply states. "And I'm the Ultimate Strategist!" I had a hunch that he was no way associated or was Zayn from One Direction, but I didn't voice my thoughts, thankfully.

* * *

><p><strong>[ZANE KNIGHTS: Ultimate Strategist]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Grace Riley," I respond, my voice still shaky, as I shook his hand. "Um, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student…?" The way I had said it sounded more like a clarification question than an actual statement itself.<p>

Zane nods and releases my hand. "In case you haven't already noticed, there's no exit from here." I freeze, before looking around for a door. Instead, I see a large metal hatch, with a red handle on it, but by the strains of a fairly muscular male, I can tell that it wasn't opening soon.

As I was about to assist him, I was greeted by a girl with a warm smile.

"Hey! Sorry for opening the door and making you…you know," she motions at the floor. Immediately, my cheeks begin heating up and she begins to giggle. She has blonde hair in a bob as well as green eyes.

"I'm Maggie and I'm the Ultimate Otaku!" She smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>[MAGGIE WINTER: Ultimate Otaku]<strong>

* * *

><p>I mumble a quick introduction, to which she happily accepts and we begin chatting about random things, well mainly me listening to her speedy rambling.<p>

"You know, when we finally can get out of this prison, I hope we can be good friends at Hope's Peak!" Maggie beams. I smile before she looks around at catches on someone else. "I'm gonna go now Grace, nice meeting you!" She waves before running off.

She's very energetic, I must say.

"Helloooo!" A male, wearing a red shirt and jeans, with Jordan's, says as he approaches me, trying to navigate through a sea of people. "My name is George and I'm your best friend!" Straight to the point.

"H-hi, I'm just Grace," I greet. His smile grows a little as he finally stops in front of me. He is pretty tall, I must say.

"Hi Just Grace, I'm George and I'm the Ultimate Best Friend!" He chuckles. I nod and tell him my title as well.

* * *

><p><strong>[GEORGE BISHARA: Ultimate Façade]<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, Ultimate Lucky Student, eh?" He chuckles, nudging my shoulder. "You must be lucky, as you're my best friend now!" I blush slightly. Eh, it's a habit and a flaw. George must of noticed, as his smile grew wider.<p>

"Hey don't worry 'bout making friends. You're guaranteed to have fun," he smiles before he mumbles something rather dark to himself. Geez, he must have a traumatising past. I force a smile and was about to speak when I felt a grip on my arm, and was whisked away from where I was.

I see a girl with a black fishtail braid and blue eyes looking at me with a hard expression. She wore a 'Slash 4eva' shirt, which means, I assume, she likes grammar, and unforgettable jeans.

"U can't talk 2 him," she tells me, pointing to George, who had walked off already. I cock my head to the side, trying to understand what she was saying.

Noticing my confused expression, the girl pulls out a knife and gives me yet another stern look. I'm more confused than horrified though, is he her boyfriend or something?

"Cuz, u c dat person," she points to another male, who is coincidentally chatting with George. "Yah, he needs 2 b with dat person cuz yaoi." Oh, that kind of slash.

I clear my throat, and look at the knife once again. "Yeah, I apologise," I tell her. "Won't happen again." The girl's stern face is suddenly replaced by a smiling face, which I'm majorly happy about, unless she's some sadistic person

"Gr8! I'm Leslie but call me SUNFLOWER & I'm Ultim8 çrïmįñåł!" She gleams, stuffing the knife in her back pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>[LESLIE ZATORSKY: Ultimate Criminal]<strong>

* * *

><p>"How do you do that?" The male George was talking to, asks Leslie. He wore brown pants, and a large shirt with a cross out face of an Asian girl with short hair and some feather like earrings. Leslie looks at him, before answering, "yaoi magik."<p>

I nod slowly, as the two engross into a strange chat between a speech impaired girl and a guy who is interested in how this speech impaired girl speaks.

"Um, hi! I'm Grace Riley," I wave. Leslie gives me a look before leaving. Oh, oops.

"Do you like or dislike Sky?" The male asks me. I hesitate before answering with a shake of my head. He smiles at me and slings both arms around my neck.

"Ermahgod you're my new best friend since everyone else loves that :P heathen!" He exclaims, squeezing me tighter. I choke slightly at the force he's putting around me, though it feels kinda weak. I mean, I'm a frigging twig.

"That's nice," I manage to say, my breathing faltering. I can literally see the light right now. Just as I'm about to be welcomed into God's warm embrace, the guy releases me and the air finds it's way back into my system.

As I'm panting like a dog, the guy beams at me once again. "The names Anti-Sky McGravyton!" He says. "My original title was Ultimate Sky-Hater but somehow, it changed to Ultimate Troll." I nod, though Ultimate Troll sounds a little unfortunate.

* * *

><p><strong>[ANTI-SKY MCGRAVYTON: Ultimate Troll]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you know that Sky slept with the :P heathen Chris McLean to get the finale rigged for her so she'd win?" McGravyton rants. I shook my head, basically because I didn't know who Chris McLean was. McGravyton sighs, and points a finger at me.<p>

"If you ever see Sky, kill her immediately." Before I can answer, he just waltzes off. Well, he's surely interesting. I wave at him, though he probably didn't see and decide to try and find someone new to talk to.

"HEEEEY GRACIE!" A voice echoes in my ear. I turn to see Maggie waving vividly at me ushering me towards her. I smile and approach her, to see another girl standing beside her, with brown hair, brown eyes and tan-ish skin. She looks at me, as if she's examining me.

"This is Sarah and she's the Ultimate Theoretician-" whoa, big words. "-and she's my other good friend!" I look at the girl and wave meekly and she just nods.

"So you're Grace?" Sarah muses. "The Ultimate Lucky Student? Not much of a talent, don't you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>[SARAH FALLS: Ultimate Theoretician]<strong>

* * *

><p>I flush red from embarrassment when Sarah smirks a little. I have to say, the smirk suits her, even though I think of her more like a smiling kind of person.<p>

"Don't worry," she says. "Maggie here tells me that you and her are pretty good friends." She looks at the blonde who is watching our conversation hopefully, clutching her hands together tightly. Sarah chuckles and little and turns back to me. "So, I can't really diss my best friend's new friend." Whoa, so she knows Maggie from before this. I must find out why.

"I'm glad you guys are so close now," Maggie chimes, grabbing us both the arm and hugging us tightly. I trip a little whilst Sarah tries to regain her stance that Maggie had disrupted her from.

"What's up with that monitor?" Someone shouts, and I look around to see a monitor, and tilt my head to the side a little. Is this where they made the announcements?

The screen turns on, all but we see is the dark static screen, with a hazy black figure shaking in the view. Though it's hard to see with the flickering screen, I can see that this person has a strange head shape with ear-like figures on the top of their head.

"Ahem, mic check. Testing, one, two, three. Is this thing on?" Pause. "Answer me!" The voice was quite squeaky and high pitched, reminding me more of a young child then an authoritative person. I surely hope this is just a prank.

We mutter out response, and the screen blanks out for a little, before returning to its static screen. The figure laughs a little, still sounding very childish.

"Okay, please meet in the gym for our welcoming ceremony at midday sharp!" Was the response, before the whole monitor shuts down. Immediately, we all worry.

"The gym was blank when I got there," Sarah admits. Maggie nods quickly, agreeing to her statement. She looks at me. I blush a little

"I didn't check," I reply and she shrugs, understandingly. Sarah looks at Maggie and frowns.

"What should we do?" She asks. Maggie shrugs and looks at me, making me flush even harder.

"W-we should check it out," I say. There's a rather daunting pause until Maggie smiles and grabs both me and Sarah by the arm.

"Then let's go," she sings as she drags us towards the gym. Oh, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong><em>first part of the prologue. Hope it wasn't too scrappy. Final cast list will be shown on the next chapter to prevent spoilers for the other characters. <em>**

**_Now, writing this was a pain, especially since I don't really use present tense in my writing, so adapting was rather difficult. I also don't really do humour, so maybe the parts about Leslie and McGravyton are quite sloppy and I apologise for that._**

**_Next chapter, I'll be introducing the rest and a special character. Upupu_**

**_Read and review! Thanks :D_**

**_- Blue_**


	2. 0: Prologue - Welcome Exchange Class II

**_Hiii! _**

**_Back with the rest of the introductions. I've decided to split this prologue into a few pieces so I can keep suspense! Hope it isn't too annoying though._**

**_Final cast list at the bottom of the page. _**

* * *

><p>I want to punch something right now.<p>

Somehow, Maggie had managed to let go of my hand, even with her killer grip, and latch onto Leslie's, who really didn't seem to care because she was dragging George and McGravyton. Meanwhile, I'm standing at the end of a dark hallway, having no clue on where to go next.

"You okay there?" A calm voice asks. I turn around to be met with some rather pale hazel eyes. The owner of said eyes, a young teenage girl, looked down at me genuinely concerned. I nod at her, responding to her question and she gives me that motherly look.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you wanna punch something," she says, and I look down at my clenched fists, to only relax them. I smile at her, and nod my head.

"Just a little lost," I tell her. Now she nods and looks around, and I get a better look at her. She has shoulder length auburn hair, with a side swept fringe, and wore a black 'The Who' shirt with white sleeves and tattered jeans. She also has a very warm smile.

"Well, if I can, I'll gladly be able to help you find your way to the gym," she smiles. I give her a rather confused look.

"How do you know that that's where I wanna go?" I question. She taps her head with her index finger.

"Motherly instincts," is her reply. My jaw drops open, and she begins to chuckle. "I'm just joking. I heard the announcement too, you know?" Now I can feel the common blush reach my cheeks. She looks at me and coos slightly.

"You're just adorable," she teases. "You and your brown eyes." I can feel my cheeks heat up even more, until she clears her throat.

"Right, I should probably introduce myself," she mumbles to herself. "I'm Cia Daffodil, but if you wish, you can just refer to me as Daffy." She grins. "Oh, and I'm the Ultimate Babysitter!"

* * *

><p><strong>[CIA DAFFODIL: Ultimate Babysitter]<strong>

* * *

><p>I mumble my response, and she coos again, commenting on my adorableness, which I cannot help but blush to. Cia's a nice person, no doubt, but she makes me blush so freaking much.<p>

I look around for more hallway, and see a way out. Then directly after, Cia and I begin to walk down the halls trying to find a way to navigate towards the gym.

"Are you freaking serious right now?" A voice shouted, making me freeze on my spot. Cia gently places her hand on my shoulder, and listens for more.

"Am I serious?! Girl, who the hell do you think you are?" Another voice snaps. I look at Cia, and it'd take a blind man to miss that angry expression she had. I guess she doesn't take well to violence, all kinds of it.

I follow her towards the two people, making myself as quiet as possible and I see two girls, stuck in the doorway together. To be perfectly honest, it was quite amusing, but I stifled my laughter.

"Could you girls please-" unfortunately for Cia, she is rudely cut off by the girls' loud grunting sounds. Honestly, this sight is just too funny to not laugh at.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get out of this?!" One of the girls groans, and I recogniser as the first speaker. She does look a little familiar though.

"Oh, and you think I'm supposed to know that?" The other asks, before trying to push her way through the doorway only wedge her in further. Oh my god, this is too good.

Cia walks up to them, ignoring both of the girl's loud bickering, and slips her hands between the two. As she does, she pushes each girl away from the other, and soon, the two girls find themselves into the main hall, gasping for air.

The first girl, a short, pale brunette looks around at us judgementally. She huffs, and walks away. Meanwhile, the other girl, a fiery red head, rubbed her thighs and looks at us.

"Well hello there, I am Malvina Zita; the best actress the country has ever seen!" She tells us. "You should know me already, but there is no harm in personally introducing myself to you!" She smiles. I smile back and give her a subtle wave whilst Cia sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>[MALVINA ZITA: Ultimate Actress]<strong>

* * *

><p>"What happened to you two there?" She asks. Malvina rubs the side of her head, a rather annoyed expression on her face.<p>

"Susan refused to let anyone go before her," she begins. "And she wasn't leaving either. So tried to squish myself through the doorway, and then," she makes a motion with her hands. "This." Cia nods and walks over to Malvina and sets her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'll be needing to talk to Susan afterwards, so she can apologise for her actions," she tells her and Malvina's eyes go wide with concern.

"Um, that might not be good idea," she tells her. "Susan's an acrobat." I raise an eyebrow at her. "And her temper is pretty short, so she's likely to hurt someone rather than apologise."

* * *

><p><strong>[SUSAN O'NEIL: Ultimate Acrobat]<strong>

* * *

><p>Cia nods her head and sighs. She looks at me with a sympathetic look. "I'm gonna escort Malvina here to Susan so I can wrestle an apology out of her. Take care," she waves at me before she drags and rather unwilling Malvina out the door.<p>

"Uh, finally," Zane groans as he walks out, with another teenager behind him. He looks around and sees me, before looking at his mate. The other boy, a dark blonde haired male with a fringe turns to look at me.

He grins, revealing some rather crystal white teeth and I wave at him.

"Hey, I'm Grace," I tell him. He nods and turns to look at Zane.

"That's nice. Zane here mentioned your talent being something to do with luck?" He asks. I nod, and blush a little and he giggles slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Grace, I'm Donny!" He greets me. "And I'm the Ultimate Perfectionist!" As he says that, Zane rolls his eyes a little, but more of the sense of friends that annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>[DONNY JAY: Ultimate Perfectionist]<strong>

* * *

><p>Zane gave Donny's arm a little tug and Donny's whipped his head around to look at the taller male, giving him a confused look.<p>

"We gotta go now," he tells Donny who smiles appreciatively. He looks at me and waves, and being myself, I wave too. Zane nods at me, before walking away with Donny following closely.

I turn around, to collide into someone else. I scramble for an apology, and look up (yes, because they are tall), and see a male with a serious face looking around, as if searching for someone.

There was an awkward silence, maybe because he was trying to look for the person who bumped him, but here I am, under his nose. Not my greatest moments.

"Mortal, show yourself!" He demands, and I jump away from him, buffered by the loud voice he has used. I see him a little more clearly, with shaggy grey hair, silver eyes and pale skin.

He looks at me, and a rush of relief fills him. "Greetings, citizen! I am Bullet Grey, Ultimate Vigilante!"

* * *

><p><strong>[BULLET GREY: Ultimate Vigilante]<strong>

* * *

><p>"You see," he says, continuing his monologue. "I will stop at nothing to arrest those horrible villains! Much like the time I single handedly caught Blood Stream-" I have no idea who that is. "-I was at my favourite library, when he burst in, and made such a ruckus, he was told to leave the library. But guess what? He didn't! So, I used my super keen senses to arrest him on spot!" He admits, cheerfully. "Though, I was also asked to leave the perimeters. But nonetheless, Blood Stream was caught!"<p>

He then puffs his chest and begins walking away, before remembering something, and turning back at me.

"If you're ever in trouble, scream as loud as you can! My senses in hearing are heightened, so I will be able to track you down in a heart attack!" I look at him confused.

"Do you mean, heart beat?" I offer and he gives me such a foreign look.

"Who even uses that phrase?" He chuckles to himself before walking off. Well, that was certainly interesting. I try waving bye to him, though I doubt he saw me. Sighing, I peek inside the room I was previously in, to see a few more people, seemingly uninterested or unsure of what to do.

I see a male with a black hoodie over a green shirt with some jeans and shoes, rummaging through what I assume is a carry-on bag. He doesn't seem paranoid, though confused could be the word.

"A-are you okay?" I ask him, and his head cranes up to look at me. He lets out a soft breath, and slings his bag over his shoulder.

"I think I may have lost my Nintendo," he sighs, speaking softly. He looks at the ground and mumbles something but I didn't catch it. Seeing how troubled he looked, I decide not to pressure him. So instead, I extend my hand and put on a brave face.

"I'm Grace," I smile and he softly smiles back. He shakes my hand, a little cautiously, before releasing it and setting it by his side.

"Trent," he replies. I smile at him, not annoyed that he didn't reveal his talent.

After a moment of awkward silence, I try to create a topic that we could both chat about, though found it almost impossible to talk about something that could interest him.

"So, do you like, uh," well I'm surely getting nowhere. "Pokemon?"

As if someone had offered him money, lollies, an award, a dog and a console all at once, Trent lit up and offered a more confident smile, so I assume he does. I continue the conservation.

"Have you seen the anime?" Again, he responds with a nod, and I smile. "That's so cool! Never really known anyone who likes Pokemon," I laugh. Trent looks down a little.

"I'm the Ultimate Fanboy," he mumbled, though I caught it clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>[TRENT EDIN: Ultimate Fanboy]<strong>

* * *

><p>"That makes sense," I tell him. "What other things do you like?" Trent goes quiet, and looks anywhere but at me. I guess he's not that comfortable with talking this soon. I understand what that's like.<p>

"Well, uh, see you around!" I wave. He waves too, and begins his journey to the gym (or Pokemon League).

"Uh, hi!" Someone says, as they come up to me. I turn around and see another male. Huh, what kind of perfume did I where this morning?

"Hey!" I greet. "I'm Grace. Nice to meet you!" He smiles and extends his hand.

"I'm Eddie," he says. "I, uh, I am the Ultimate Supporter." He blushes at his talent. I giggle slightly, but cover my mouth with my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>[EDDIE ROLAND: Ultimate Supporter]<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what stuff do you, like, support?" I ask him. Eddie thinks for a little, before looking at his feet.<p>

"A little sport," he replies. "I'm a big fan."

"What kind of sports do you like watching?" I question. Eddie thinks for a little, and you can tell that he is really dedicated to his sports. Like, if I was to answer, it'd be simply 'netball' but with the delay in the answer, you can seriously tell that he likes sport.

Or he doesn't know, and I'm holding him up way too high.

"Pretty much everything," Eddie replies. "Football, baseball, basketball…love it all!" I nod.

"Well, it was nice talking with you!" I tell him. "See you around!" He nods and then departs. I sigh, and look around the room for the remainder of the people.

I see a small girl sitting in the corner, focused entirely on her sketchpad, and make my way over to say hello. As soon as I get within three feet, she snaps the book shut and hides herself in her hands.

Sensing her shyness, I sit beside her, and, lucky for her, she's slightly taller than I am. Though it might be the illusion of sitting down. She has really pretty hair, with her roots black with some amber highlights.

She doesn't notice me at first, but I sit beside her, not too close, but not too far away.

"Are you okay?" I say, trying to break the uneasy silence. She peeks out of her hands, to look at me before shyly hiding herself in her hair. There are just too many shy people here. Oh well.

"Y-Yes." She stutters. I blink in response, not in a bad way, but just surprise that she is a little more timid than what I though.

"Were you drawing just then?" I ask. She squirms around a little, in discomfort, before taking a slight peek at her drawing, without anyone else seeing. Though I couldn't see it, the way she reacted to me referring to it made me wonder what it looked like.

"What's your name then?" I change the subject and see looks at me from behind her hands and hair. She trembles a little and I break my gaze from her so she could be a little less intimidating.

"Kayla," she meekly replies. I nod, though don't look at her. "Ultimate Sketcher."

* * *

><p><strong>[KAYLEEN BOW: Ultimate Sketcher]<strong>

* * *

><p>I am not really surprised. I sensed her talent had something to do with art or drawing when I saw her with a sketchpad. Though I smile and turn back to look at her.<p>

"Nice to meet you Kayla," I gleam. "I'm Grace and I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student." She looks at me blankly, before she looks down at her legs, and then draws her knees to her chest.

Seeing how closeted she was, I say my goodbye and stand up, and Kayla returns to her drawings. I sigh and look around for someone else to talk to and make my way towards another girl, short like Kayla was, and wave.

She notices me and waves with one hand, and with the other hand, she is stroking a brown Labrador. I walk over to her and smile.

"Hey," I greet. She smiles back. "Grace Riley. Nice to meet you."

"Hi," she replies. "I'm Lily. Ultimate Dog Trainer!" She gleams.

* * *

><p><strong>[LILY JOYNT: Ultimate Dog Trainer]<strong>

* * *

><p>I look at the dog who is sitting down obediently with its eyes focused on me with a curious expression. Lily follows my gaze to her dog and chuckles cutely.<p>

"He's a charmer, isn't he?" She comments. "Had him since he was a mere pup! Taught him a few tricks," she gloats before jumping a few feet away from me.

She pats her knees and the dog stands up and walks towards her and lifts his paws onto Lily's shoulders, seeing as she was fairly short. She giggles and the dog sits down. Next, she takes a few steps back and makes a hoop with her arms, and the dog rushes up and jumps through, before turning around and jumping back, all doing it so gracefully.

"That is really impressive," I exclaim. "You're really good with dogs!" Lily blushes and laughs nervously.

"Yeah, I've always been some sort of magnet to them," she says. "They come at me and sorta listen or understand what I'm doing." She sighs. "It's kinda annoying." I am shocked at her final statement. She doesn't like dogs or she doesn't like too may dogs?

Lily looks at me again, her thick brown hair giving her a much older look. She then breaks her poker face with a charming smile.

"Just kidding! I love dogs!" She laughs before she cuddles up with the dog by her side. He nuzzles his nose into her chest, to she responds to be squealing a little and giggling. "So what's your talent?"

I pause before replying, a lot less confident. "Lucky Student." Lily blinks, and her happiness vanishes.

"Oh," is what she's says. "Well, have a nice day!" She waves before leaving. I wave back, though she is quick to leave, with the dog following her closely. Well, I knew I couldn't get on everyone's good side.

"Aren't you a graceful person," someone grumbles, and I whip my head around to see another male, with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. He was kinda pale, but had brown eyes and wore a casual outfit.

"I-I'm sorry?" I stutter and he scoffs.

"Isn't it obvious? You're opening yourself up too much, sweetie," he chuckles darkly, sarcasm lacing the final word. "You've only just met these people and you're talent sucks yet you still thrive to make friends." He shakes his head. "Pathetic."

I laugh awkwardly. "I don't understand." He shoots me a glare.

"Lemme show you what happened," he clears his throat slightly. He changes his tone to a high pitch and annoying voice. "Oh, I'm Grace Riley and I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, which is a pathetic excuse for a talent, but I don't give a fu-"

I slap a hand over his mouth to prevent anything rude from spilling from his quick mouth. "Okay! I get the point! Please don't swear!" I reply to him. With a raise of his brow, he grabs my wrist and pulls my hand away from his mouth.

"I was gonna say, I don't give a full rotation," he tells me, unamused. "So whatever made you think I was gonna say that word was you." I blush slightly. He rolls his eyes.

"And you're blushing. Great," he criticises. "That makes you ten times more vulnerable to being kidnapped or r-" I cover his mouth again.

Once again, he peels my hand off his face, and looks at me unamused.

"I was gonna say run over," he says bitterly. "Can't get anywhere without getting a hand slapped over my mouth, can I?" He sighs in distress. "I'm gonna get this over with so I can leave you. I'm Kody Sloan and I'm the Ultimate Memory," he tells me.

* * *

><p><strong>[KODY SLOAN: Ultimate Memory]<strong>

* * *

><p>I tilt my head. For a complex guy, he surely has a strange talent. "Ultimate Memory?" I ask, though I sounded as if I didn't believe him. Kody rolls his eyes.<p>

"My talent is that I am extremely talented at remembering things," he states. "For example, I can remember even the slightest details being spoken from years ago." Well, that is quite impressive.

"Could you prove it?" I ask before quickly adding. "Please." Kody rolls his eyes and looks at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"A while ago, there was an announcement. Nothing big, but I remember the whole phrase as if it was my life motto. But it isn't, because my life motto is 'Forgive and Dont Forget'." He says. "Now the phrase was, 'despair into tomorrow! Despair into your memories! Despair into nothingness!'**[1]**." Kody looks proud with himself and looks at me, waiting for an answer.

"I've never heard anything like that before," I mumble. Kody nods and looks off somewhere distant.

"Hmm. That makes sense," he murmurs, although it sounds as if he was talking to himself. He looks at me again. "You're wasting my time by standing here, so I'm just gonna ditch you now. Good luck trying to find your way around," he teases rudely as he leaves. Wait, did he use my talent as a joke?! That bi-

Bipolar imbecile.

"Don't mind him," a girl chuckles as she comes up from behind me. "He's just a little sensitive!" I smile softly at her. She giggles at me and extends her hand.

"Amelia Rivers," she smiles. "Ultimate Technician!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AMELIA RIVERS: Ultimate Technician]<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's your talent?" She asks me curiously.<p>

"Uh, Lucky Student," I tell her and she nods and continues to smile. I think I'll like her.

"Have you seen any sort of technology around here?" Amelia questions to which I respond by shaking my head.

"It feels like a prison. I don't think they'd allow any computers," I tell her honesty. She sighs and looks down at her feet.

"Dammit," she groaned. She then looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "Well, I'm gonna go search for something!" She took a step back, waving her hand. "See you around, Grace!" She quickly ran off.

"You too, Amelia!" I call out after her. I smile to myself, before looking around to see the last two people, a guy and a girl (who was behind a mask) loitering around for something to happen.

I approach them both, smiling at them cheerfully. I tried not to let Kody's words impact me, so I continued to hold my head up high, and contain the blush.

"Hey guys," I say and the male turns to look at me. He musters up a small smile and nods his head.

"Hey there. Name's Samuel," he greets. "I'm the Ultimate Peacekeeper." He explains.

* * *

><p><strong>[SAMUEL WHITE: Ultimate Peacekeeper]<strong>

* * *

><p>I make my greeting, usually and boring as ever and Sam nods understandingly. He turns to look at the girl hiding behind a mask who has sorta cowered away from us.<p>

She sighs and looks at me, not lowering the mask. "Alison," she murmurs. I nod and study her cleverly made mask. It's quite pretty to be perfectly honest.

"I take it you're a mask maker," I smile and she nods softly.

"I'm an Ultimate Mask Maker," she admits, though her voice is a little shaky.

* * *

><p><strong>[ALISON RICHELIEU: Ultimate Mask Maker]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student," I explain. "So I don't really have a talent,yet here I am anyways!" I laugh nervously. I should seriously stop doing that. Sam nods and Alison follows on.<p>

"Any word about the gym?" Sam asks, curiously. I sigh.

"I never got to the gym. Kinda got lost, and found myself back here," I admit. "Kinda wish I had a map." Sam nods understandingly. I see Alison reach up to adjust her map, with her gloved hands and take a curiously glance at them. When she catches me, she throws her hands down to conceal it, which surprises me.

A flickering sound was heard and we all look around to see the monitor flick on again, with the same image as last time.

"Ahem, for those three missing students, It's 11:30I suggest you come to the gym as soon as possible otherwise there will be some serious consequences!" The ear bleeding voice announces. "That is all!"

Sam sighs as the monitor shuts off again. "Should we head over now?" He asks Alison and I. I nod, a little hesitant and Alison drops her head. Sam nods and heads towards the door.

"Let's go now to save trouble," he tells us. Alison walks over to him, and I stray along, following them to the gym.

The walk is silent as we try navigating our way towards the gym. I continue to stray behind the group, looking around at the ominous coloured lights. We turn one corner, to find a big red door and Sam frowns.

"Grace, Alison and I are gonna go back the other way to try and find the gym. I suggest you stay here and once we find it, we'll come back for you," he explains. "Just, try not to disappear," he adds. I nod.

"Sorry for, y'know, straying behind," I apologise, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"It's not that. I'm just afraid we'll lose you," he tells me honestly. "Alison thinks she knows where it is, so I'm gonna follow her, then I'll come back for you. Okay?" I nod. He waves and the two of them walk off.

I sigh and lean back against a pillar, looking directly at the red door. It was a little odd compared to the rest of this place with a more luxurious or safe aura emanating from it. I approach it, as I don't think I'll get too far if I leave the pillar for a few seconds, and gently place my hand on the door, feeling it's soft texture.

With my other hand, I bring it up to the handle, feeling the cold, yet smooth metal under my palm. I curl my fingers around the handle, and gently tug on it.

Nothing.

I try again, only a little harder, and the door shakes a little, yet refuses to move. I can feel that is unlocked, and that something is blocking it, so I tug again, trying to open the door, yet it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, come on, come on," I grumble to myself, before I try pushing the door with all my force. It swings open and a white light clouds my vision. I try and shield my eyes, but I can still feel the brightness blinding me and I close my eyes.

And I feel something sharp brush up against my neck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[1] - Mini Spoiler, but it's a quote from in game Danganronpa.<em>**

**_Final Cast List_**

**_Alison Richelieu - SHSL Mask Maker_**

**_Amelia Rivers - SHSL Technician_**

**_Anti-Sky McGravyton - SHSL Troll_**

**_Bullet Grey - SHSL Vigilante_**

**_Cia Daffodil - SHSL Babysitter_**

**_Donny Jay - SHSL Perfectionist_**

**_Eddie Roland - SHSL Supporter_**

**_George Bishara - SHSL Façade_**

**_Grace Riley - SHSL Good Luck_**

**_Kayleen "Kayla" Bow - SHSL Sketcher_**

**_Kody Sloan - SHSL Memory_**

**_Leslie Zatorsky - SHSL Criminal_**

**_Lily Joynt - SHSL Dog Trainer_**

**_Maggie Winters - SHSL Otaku_**

**_Malvina Zita - SHSL Actress_**

**_Samuel White - SHSL Peacekeeper_**

**_Sarah Falls - SHSL Theoretician_**

**_Susan O'Neil - SHSL Acrobat_**

**_Trent Edin - SHSL Fanboy_**

**_Zane Knights - SHSL Strategist_**

**_Okay, mini note: there were soo many shy people and it was excruciating to try and introduce them without stretching their character's personality too far. Same goes for Sam. I sorta made a few mistakes or differences from his character and I apology deeply._**

**_Yet, after many Danganronpa Meps, fanart, Taylor Swift songs, Selena Gomez songs and Marina and the Diamond songs later, I have this to deliver :D_**

**_Hope you enjoy. And apologies if your character is portrayed differently from expected._**

**_- Blue_**


End file.
